A Hybrid's Fate
by wolfydies
Summary: Hadrian Valiane was kidnapped from his mother when he was an infant, because of the Ministry's fear of Hybrids. Placed with the Dursley's in hopes of him being raised like a normal child, they don't count on his mother finding him, nor would they have expected Hadrian to readily go with her because of the hell the Dursley's have made his life... (Slash!)
1. Prologue & Ch 1: Meeting Alanna

This is my first fanfiction ever! I've not even written one for the hell of it. I'm doing this with the encouragement of my best friend, lovebitesandromance, who is also my beta… Enjoy ^^

**WARNING! Slash! This is going to be slash. **

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing on here, but none the less, in my best interest I state,** I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Thoughts _

Regular Speech

**A Hybrid's Fate**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Minister of magic, Rupert Blackmon, stood outside of Number 4, Privet Drive with a bundle cradled in his arms, wrapped in a light blue blanket. The baby had ebony black hair that brushed gently again his forehead. Flawless, pale skin that had a slight silver glow, an angelic face, with a small nose, and wide, almond shaped eyes: they were a beautiful emerald green that seemed to change colors when the light would hit them in a certain way.

Looking down Rupert noticed the child was staring back at him with a serene, knowing look in his eyes and it unnerved him, more than it should have. _It's like he knows what is about to happen… what I'm about to do_, thought the minister to himself.

He felt a pang of guilt shoot through him at the realization that he was separating this small boy from his mother. Questions of whether this was the right thing to do, or not, rushed through his mind, causing him to start second guessing his plans, but he quickly pushed his doubts to the back of his mind… "This is for the best, it is the right thing to do, you'll grow up like a normal child, with a loving 'normal' family and when you are old enough you will go to a school for magical children. I'm saving you from… I'm saving you, really I am." The minister mumbled to the child and to himself in an effort to regain his former certainty, it was too late to turn back, trying to bring the child back to his mother would be nothing more than a suicidal act of amends.

Never considering that perhaps, leaving this child here, would be the worst mistakes he would ever make. He set the child on the door step, with a letter, noting the child's first name, his age, reason for being there, and what he was to be portrayed as to the public, in relation to the family. Then walked away, quietly repeating to his self "It's for the best, it's for the best…."

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting Alanna**

A gust of cold wind blew past a small boy, making him shiver and his shoulder length, black hair follow the course of the wind. He was slightly smaller and shorter than the average boy of 6, going on 7, years of age and didn't seem to have an ounce of fat on him, making it even more difficult for him to endure the chilly weather.

It was late fall, but he was outside in shorts and an old torn shirt, working on a dying garden. He wasn't sure how long he'd been outside, having lost track of time after about two hours, but he knew he was cold and wanted to go inside. He groaned in pain and clutched his stomach as it cramped from lack of food. He was apparently hungry, too.

"Harry! Get in here RIGHT! NOW! " He heard his aunt screech at him from the front door of the house. "What do you think you're doing out in the garden on a cold day like this and with so little clothing on, too." Frowning in confusion, Harry then noticed a woman at the door, looking down at him with a kind smile. She looked to be about 28 years old and was around 5"5. She had waist length black hair and dark green eyes with flecks of silver in them. Her nose was small and straight, she had coral pink lips, and her skin was a creamy pale white and had a silvery glow. All, in all, she was very beautiful and had an almost ethereal air to her.

_Ah, so that's why…_ Harry realized.

"Little boys shouldn't be outside on days like this, may catch cold," said the strange, but pretty woman. Harry gave a small nod, but looked at her suspiciously… Why is she so concerned about me? Harry thought to himself. He knew he shouldn't be outside, but he didn't know why she seemed worried about it.

Looking away from the strange woman and to his aunt, he saw a scowl on his aunt's face, and repressed a scowl of his own. _She's just angry that she wouldn't have her garden worked the rest of the day, if she wants to salvage her 'perfect' image…_but he doubted even that would work. It shined a negative light on her regardless of who she blames it on because she was his guardian and he was her responsibility. Saying that she didn't know he was outside would make her look like an incompetent caretaker.

"Get in this house now, young man. I can't believe you would do something like this, again. _Yeah, I can't believe I would do something like this again either… _Harry thought in annoyance. "How irresponsible can you be?" Harry's thoughts changed to scathing… _Oh, yes, it's entirely my fault; I just love going outside on a cold day simply to embarrass you… oh and let's not forget, you put me out there, but that's entirely irrelevant I suppose._ "Now, go! I don't want to see you until dinner time_." I agree, seeing as to how I don't particularly like to be in your presence in general. Let alone if I don't have to. The silence is simply blissful when I'm away from your ear grating voice. _Contrary to his thought, Harry had a reprimanded look on his face.

With that order from his aunt, he nodded quickly went inside. No questions asked, no inside thoughts spoken, just heartfelt thanks, that he could, finally, come inside and get out of the cold. And perhaps he would sneak into the kitchen for a small snack.

His aunt looked at the woman, whose name they had yet to learn, apologetically, "I'm so sorry about him, he's a little 'off' if you know what I mean" The woman sent Petunia a quick glare, but she missed it, still ranting about her troublesome ''nephew. "I just don't know what to do sometimes, one can only take so much strangeness… " Nodding every once in a while, while listening to Petunia's harangue, she waited until she could speak. When Petunia paused to take a breath the woman, took advantage of the moment, quickly cut in "I understand completely " she said with a strained smile, feeling sick to her stomach, at hearing the woman talk about a child that way, though Petunia seemed completely oblivious to the lack of sincerity behind that statement and smiled back at her. Continuing on, the woman introduced herself "I'm Alanna Valiane, I just moved here and I live right across the street, it's… nice to meet you."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I'd love to know what you think about the story.


	2. The Inside Story

A/N: here it is, my new chapter 2. Enjoy and please review!

**Warning! Slash! **

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Harry Potter... I'm not getting paid...

_Thoughts_

Regular Speech

**A Hybrid's Fate**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Inside Story**

Soon after Alanna left, Harry was shoved back into his cupboard. He lay down on his cot and looked up, which just happened to give him a perfect view of the bottom of the steps, though he wasn't really seeing them, his thoughts too preoccupied with the events of that evening.

Harry cared very little that his aunt had lied about why he was outside. It wasn't like it was a shocking occurrence, it happened all the time, so he easily brushed that aside. He was just happy to be inside due to Alanna coming over to 'inform' his aunt that he was outside.

"Why did she look so concerned about me though? She doesn't even know me!"Harry mumbled under his breath. He couldn't figure it out, he had never met her, as far as he knew, and she had just moved there, certainly she had better things to do than come over and tell a neighbor that a little boy was outside in their garden. Like unpack for instance.

So, he didn't understand why she was, but he couldn't deny that she **was** indeed concerned about him, because he remembered the look in Alanna's eyes when she told him "Little boys shouldn't be outside on days like this, they may catch cold." He also noticed that she didn't seem to believe what his aunt told her about him and that made him happy. He wasn't positive why it made him happy, but he assumed it was because most people readily believed his aunt lies about him, so the fact that one person seemed to give him the benefit of the doubt meant a lot to him.

While his aunt was ranting about him not being right and his strangeness, he saw Alanna glare at her, though his aunt seemed completely unaware of it. Then, the forced smile that Alanna had used to support her false sympathy when said she understood was so obvious, he thought that his aunt would surely notice, but apparently she didn't because she responded back with a smile of her own.

Thinking back on it, he giggled at his aunt's expense. It was amusing to see firsthand, someone make a complete fool of their self and not be aware of it, at all. How it was possible for someone to be so oblivious was completely beyond him.

Harry couldn't say that he was entirely surprised that she had lied, though. The Dursley's, excluding himself, of course, were a mismatched, yet perfectly fit, family of ignorant, perhaps slightly idiotic, closed-minded, bigots.

They believed in their own version of normal and they believed that if you weren't _their version_ of normal you were either forced to be, or treated like scum, well, that's what they did to him, but most people, they simply avoided and thought of in contempt. He didn't know why they believed that their version of normal was the only version, but Harry couldn't believe that many people would respect the Dursley's if they knew what the Dursleys were willing to try, and the lengths to which they were willing to go, to insure their family was normal.

Unless of course he was unaware of it being an indisputable fact that treating a child like a slave to teach them discipline, hitting them because of a mistake, or something out of their control, and making them sleep under in a cupboard because you didn't want them spreading their 'freakishness' because they are different and not what you consider 'normal', is perfectly normal in its self, but he doubted that was the case. Yes, being normal isn't _a_ way it's the _only_ way in the Dursley's minds. Being unique is just not an option.

Oh, but Harry was unique. He was able to make things float and talk to animals. When he was mad objects would start flying around and smashing against wall, windows would shatter, hell he'd even floated a little himself. Not only that, but he could feel 'it'. 'It' was like an energy that kept him safe and protected and made him feel whole… so he liked being different, in fact he loved it, because it was a part of whom he was, it made him who he was, but even so he didn't go around flaunting it, because he knew it would cause more harm than good. He learned that sometimes, being different could hurt.

Harry sighed… there was nothing he could do about it, though. Everyone thought the Dursley's were the perfect example of what a family should be, if you exclude the appearance factor, of course. The Dursley's were an ugly family, no ifs, ands, or buts about it, just blissful denial, but the way they acted in public: helping people in need, going to church, being loyal and faithful to one another, and having a sweet little son, who could do no wrong, it was enough to convince anyone that they were the perfect family. So, who could he tell? Who would believe the strange, crazy, outcast that the Dursley's 'oh, so kindly' took in, out of the goodness of their 'hearts'. He was the ungrateful little delinquent who couldn't be trusted.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he blinked a few times to bring into focus where he had had been staring unseeingly at the steps. He didn't know why he was here, really. He wasn't related to the Dursley's, they told him so themselves, so why he was here at all was a mystery. And really, if they hated him so much, why had they not just given him away or something. Perhaps it wouldn't be better, but there was always the slight chance of maybe. Giving a dry chuckle, at the ridiculousness of it all, Harry closed his eyes. It had been a long day, he'd been outside in the freezing cold most of the day, and he'd only had an apple that he had managed to snatch from the kitchen without the Dursley's noticing, for food that day. He was tired, hungry, and had a headache, hopefully, but not likely, tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked the chapter. Reviews are much appreciated… Ta!


	3. Vacation?

AN: I've been working on editing, I'm going to continue working on editing... I hope you enjoy this chapter...

**Warning! Slash!**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Harry Potter, so that being said, I now can't be sued... at least... not as far as I know.

_Thoughts _

Regular Speech

**A Hybrid's Fate**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Vacation?**

Alanna came over often, seeming to get along well with the Dursley's, so long as they treated Harry well. Which became a must after the conversation Alanna and his aunt had a few months ago. Thinking about it, he recalled the conversation Alanna had with his aunt…

***Flashback***

His aunt was ranting about him to Alanna as was per usual, when Alanna finally cut off his aunt and said "I apologize for interrupting you, Petunia, but don't you think you speak to harshly about your nephew" His aunt looked embarrassed for a moment before quickly changing her embarrassment to anger and looked like she was about to yell at Alanna, but before she could Alanna persisted. "I understand that _you_ have difficulty handling him, but perhaps if _you _treated him a little better and didn't talk about him in the negative ways that you a prone to, then perhaps he wouldn't be as difficult to handle, and would be more compliant. Don't you agree, Petunia?" Alanna said with a small tight smile on her face, obviously annoyed, but Petunia didn't seem to care, or perhaps she didn't notice, but she simply nodded and said with an exaggeratedly sweet smile on her face. "Yes, yes, of course. I never thought of it like that. I'll certainly do that, thank you, for trying to help." Alanna grasped Petunia hand and gave her a beautiful smile, "I'm glad, Petunia, that you trust me enough, to take my advice into consideration." Letting go of Petunia's hands and standing up, getting ready to leave Alanna finished…"I'm sure we will become great friends." As Alanna walked away from his aunt, Harry could see a look of disgust on her face as she wiped her hands on her skirt.

***Flashback end***

Even with Alanna saying that she and his aunt would become good friends, he couldn't help but think that the Dursley's liked Alanna more than she liked them and the reason he thought that was because the only time she seems to be sincere with her expression and actions, was when she was interacting with him which was great for him because Harry really liked Alanna. She was kind, sweet, and loving. Even though she acted kind of strange, with the things she said and did. Not only that; she treated him like a mother would her son, which was king of throwing, but he didn't mind it. He loved having someone to treat him like he is special, regardless of what the Dursleys thought or said. But there was one thing that he couldn't stop thinking about, he couldn't stop thinking about the feeling that he had met her before, like he knew her, but for the life of him he couldn't recall ever meeting anyone remotely like her.

Grumbling in frustration as he, once again, failed to remember, how, or even if, he knew her, which bothered him because he really disliked not knowing things, especially when they seemed important.

A knock on the front door, brought him out of his thoughts and he felt a wave of excitement wash over him. _Alanna's here! _He thought happily. Running to the front door and opening it, he grinned, seeing Alanna on the other side.

Smiling down at him, Alanna crouched down and pulled him into a hug. "Hello, Hadrian. How are you, today?" Alanna greeted him.

That was another thing that confused him, though he didn't really mind. It was just that he didn't understand why she called him Hadrian, when his name was Harry. At first he thought it might be because she thought harry was short for Hardrian and that would have been understandable if he hadn't seen her glare at the Dursleys when they called him harry.

By now used to her calling him Hadrian, he simply grinned and returned the hug. "I'm okay, how are you?" he asked back. "I'm well, thank you, little one. " She responded, still smiling.

Blushing when she called him little one, which was a term of endearment from Alanna. He took her hand and started to lead her inside when he heard "Boy, get in here!" yelled by his Uncle Vernon. Sighing quietly, he let go of Alanna's hand and ran to his uncle. "Who is at the door, boy!?" His uncle demanded from him. "It's… Alanna." Harry told him, slowly.

Immediately, Vernon looked slightly nervous for yelling at Harry, now knowing that Alanna was in his house…"Thank you, Harry." Vernon said quickly, his tone of voice changing, to one that was slightly more respectful. "Tell her she can come inside, would you?"

Nodding his head, Harry quickly turned away, struggling to hide a smirk. They always treated him with more respect when Alanna was here. She was like his personal protector. Kind of like what he imagined a mother would be.

Going back to Alanna, he grinned, grabbed her hand again and quickly pulled her into the house. Alanna laughed softly at his obvious excitement, before stopping him from pulling her any further. She bent down to pick him up and set him on her hip, then kissed him on his cheek and said "Come, little one, let's go face the petty piggy's, shall we?" giggling at her nickname for the Dursleys, then putting on a serious look, Harry said, so softly it was almost a whisper, "Yes, onward we go, we shall face the beast!", but the amusement in his voice was, still as clear as day.

Walking into the sitting room with Harry still on her hip, she sat down and placed him on her lap. Then she looked at Vernon Dursley "Hello, Vernon. Is Petunia home? " She asked politely, with a small smile on her lips.

Shaking his head Vernon said "No, went out a while ago, to the store. Did you need something?"

Nodding her head in understanding she then said "No, I do not need anything. I, actually, have an offer for you. You can discuss this with your wife later, but I came over to ask if you, your wife, and son, would be interested in going on a vacation?"

Vernon looked shocked, with his eyes wide and mouth slightly gaping. "You're joking, right?" he asked disbelievingly.

Realizing that this was going to be more work than she, initially, intended, she said "No, I'm completely serious. I have 3 tickets to Cancun, Mexico and I thought I'd give them to you and your family."

Vernon shook his head, "No, I can't, I have to work and my family, they probably won't want to... and what about school for Dudders, he can't..." Alanna gave a mental sigh... "Please, Vernon. I insist. And it is, of course, free." Alanna cut in, ending Vernon's rant. "I'll also cover all expenses for the trip"

Looking at Alana with suspicion he asked "Why are you offering to send us on such an expensive vacation, when we couldn't pay you back."

She smiled at him "I simply thought you would enjoy a vacation. You are a hard working family and I feel that we have become close enough 'friends' for me to make such an offer, do you not agree, Vernon?" He thought about it, but then he realized she hadn't included 'the boy'. "What about him?" Vernon asked looking directly at Harry so that she would know who he meant.

"Hadrian? Well, he would stay with me. I've grown rather fond of him... You could consider it payment for the trip if it would help ease your mind." Still seeing the hesitance in his eyes she baited further "and you don't have to work about work, I'll be sure to give you more than enough money to cover not only your vacation, but whatever you might miss at work."

"I'm quite wealth, you see? And since I don't care to live the 'luxurious' life, I have a large amount of money to spare and as you've probably noticed, I don't really know, or even associate with others in this town, other than you. That being said, I would like the opportunity to do something for the only... friends I have in this area, is that too much to ask for? " Slightly wrinkling her nose when she said friends, she had continued on without Vernon being any the wiser and by the time she had finished she knew she had won.

"Oh, well, that is very kind of you, of course we would love to go, thank you." Vernon accepted, not even caring to consult his family, he just knew that he had been offered a free vacation and he would still be paid. That was more than enough convincing for him.

"Great! I'm glad you accepted. It's a three week vacation and you leave Friday." Alanna said seeming as calm as before, but on the inside, she was the complete opposite

She felt as if her very being was flooded with relief, happiness, excitement, and so many other emotions. She felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. _I'll finally have my child back, after all these years. _She thought to herself. Smirking slightly, she didn't care if Vernon noticed or not, he wouldn't be changing his mind… _I finally have back, my son._

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed it. ^^ Please review...

PS: I'll have up chapter 4 relatively soon... It's already complete, I'm just waiting for my Beta and Editoress to look over it for me. ^^


	4. Revelations Part 1

AN: I want to thank all of you kept reading, I hope you like this chapter. Harry finally learns some things. Anyway. E.R.R. Enjoy, Read, Review... got it?... Good. ^^ I'm doing that from now on.

**Warning! Slash!**

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Harry Potter

_Thoughts _

Regular Speech

**A Hybrid's Fate**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Revelations Part 1**

Today was the day that the Dursley's were leaving for their vacation in Cancun, Mexico and Harry couldn't be more excited

Why was he excited?

He was excited because he was staying with Alanna while the Dursley's were on vacation, which was 3 Weeks Long! Not only did he get a break from the Dursley's, which he was more than eager for because really, he didn't like the Dursley's anymore than they liked him, but he also, got to spend time with the closest thing he had to a mother.

Sitting on the window seal, he looked out at the sky and let his mind wander while he waited for Alanna to come and get him. He thought about what it would be like to stay with Alanna, what her house would be like, and what types of things they would do.

Getting lost in his thoughts, he hadn't known that Alanna had arrived until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled, by the sudden and unexpected touch, he jerked away in surprise only to fall off the window seal, to the floor. "Ouch!" He cried out. He blinked a few times and then looked around in confusion, until his eyes landed on Alanna. She had her hand covering her mouth, but he knew she was laughing at him because he saw her shoulders shaking and her eyes shone with amusement. Blushing slightly, he narrowed his eyes at her "Stop laughing at me!" He exclaimed in his embarrassment. He blushed harder when she continued to laugh at him and 'hmphed' crossing his arms over his chest and turning away from her, with a small smile of his own.

She laughed at him even harder, clutching her stomach. Once she had calmed down, she wiped tears from her eyes and said with a smile "Hadrian, Lovely, you are adorable. Now come along, we have to get you settled in my house." Taking his smaller hand into her larger one she led him to the kitchen where Petunia was scurrying around making sure everything was together before they left for their vacation. Standing in the door way for a few minutes, waiting for her to finish, Alanna finally said. "I've got Hadrian and we are leaving, I hope you enjoy your vacation." Stopping what she was doing, Petunia looked at Alanna and nodded, and then said "Thank you for the vacation and thank you for taking care of Harry... Alanna's smile tightened at hearing her call her son 'Harry.' "Harry… what and ugly name…" She mumbled quietly. But then her smile turned genuine, "It's my pleasure and I'm so happy that you agreed to go on the vacation." And she most certainly was. After this she, nor her son, would ever have to see the Dursley's again and for her, that was something to be genuinely happy about.

After talking to Harry's aunt, they left and headed over to Alanna's house.

On the way to Alanna's house, Alanna asked "I take it you've already eaten lunch, so what would you like for dinner, little one?" Pausing for a second, thinking about Alanna's question. Harry put his finger to his chin in thought "Well… what are my options?"

"You can have whatever you would like." Alanna said as they reached her house.

Grinning, Harry immediately said "I want salmon! It's my favorite!"

She nodded, while opening the door …"Okay, salmon it is then." She said as she led him into the house.

"I'll start cooking dinner at six. So that leaves us with two hours to get you settled in. How about I show you your room?"

Nodding Harry immediately took off, excited to see more of Alanna's house.

After showing him, his room, Alanna, told him that he could go look around the house, which he did so eagerly…

Running around, looking at everything that crossed his path, he stopped in front of the door to the only room he had yet to go in. Opening the door Harry went in. Looking around at everything, his eyes landed on a picture. It was of a little boy that looked a lot like him…_ Is this why Alanna is so nice to me… because I look like the little boy in the picture? _Feeling a bit hurt at the possibility of simply being a substitute, he kept staring at the picture, thoughts running through his head about who this little boy was, where he might be, and why it looked so much like him, but more so like Alanna, with an otherworldliness quality that he simply did not have…

"Dinner's ready!" He heard Alanna call.

Setting the picture down where he found it, he walked out of the room still not able to get his mind off of the little boy he saw in the picture.

Sitting down at the table he ate his dinner silently and would look at Alanna occasionally when his thoughts question her… _Why would she have a picture of a little boy, I don't see any children here? Could it be a nephew?_

His thoughts plagued him the rest of the night

* * *

After having taken his bath and putting on an overly large t-shirt to sleep in (which are REALLY comfortable by the way!)

It was when Alanna was putting him to bed; after she had tucked him in and "I love you, little one" she said, and then kissed his forehead. "Good night, sleep well." She started to walk away, when he finally asked, in an effort to ease his bothersome thoughts… "Who is that little boy in the picture?... The one you have in your room."

Pausing in front of the door at the question, Alanna, then turned around. She looked at Harry with sad eyes and walked back over to him and sat on the bed. She pulled him out from under the blankets and into her lap, resting her chin on top of his head.

Leaning back into Alanna and pulling a stuffed bear into his arms, he got comfortable…

"Almost 7 years ago, I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, but when he was just 16 months old, he was kidnapped by a minister of my world. The minister took him away because he was afraid. He was afraid of what I was, and what my child was… and in an attempt to prevent my child from knowing who and what he was, he took him away.

After that I… I had was so distraught, I harmed a lot of people, that did not deserve it as I let myself drown in my grief, sorrow, anger... so many emotions, I was overwhelmed. I couldn't think, but when I came to my senses I went to sear for my child, it took me 5 years. Six months ago I finally found him. After searching high and low, I found him in the middle in a small house, with a horrible family, the last place I would have thought to look. "Hadrian, can you guess who that little boy is?" Alanna finished her story and looked at Hadrian expectantly.

"Me? You're my mother?" Alanna nodded, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why didn't you take me away from them SOONER?" Harry asked angrily, raising his voice at the end…

Putting a finger to his lips to silence him, she said "I did what I had to do. Becoming close to the Dursley family, until they trusted me, convincing them that I wanted to do something for their family because of how close we had become, and finally, getting them to leave you with me. It took time, Hadrian. I can't imagine them simply letting me take you away. Can you? Shaking his head, his anger disappeared. "I wanted to tell you, I did, but I couldn't tell you sooner because it would have made a difference in how you interacted with me." You'll not be going back to the Dursley's, though. I'm taking you home. "

Hadrian having calmed down a little looked at her curiously. "Home…? Isn't this home?" he asked in confusion.

"No, this is not our home, but we will talk more about it in the morning."

"Okay, but I have one more question" Said Hadrian.

"Yes?"

"Why did he take me away? What are you? What am I?"

Alanna smiled, "In the morning, little one. It is late and you need to sleep. "With that being said, Alanna placed Hadrian back in bed, tucking him in again…

Nodding his assent he said "Goodnight, mum… I love you"

Grinning when he called her mum and said he loved he she hugged him close for a few moments before letting go, then she walked away with a soft "I love you, too"

* * *

(Note- Harry from this point and on will be called Hadrian, simple. Alanna will be called mother on occasion… difficult to explain, but hopefully you understand.)

I'm still making corrections, I just wanted to get the chapter up. I'll have a version that has been betad soon.

AN: Meh, well, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! Much love, Wolfy


	5. Revelations Part 2

AN: I, once again, am posting before it has been betad… I'll wanna thank my beta in advance... I hope you like it… I love reviews and I would really appreciate comments about my story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**My warning to you is that this is slash.**

_Thoughts_

Regular speech

**A Hybrids Fate **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Revelations Part 2**

Hadrian awoke the next morning, cocooned in his blankets, to the smell of coffee, (which he had always loved when he had a chance to drink it.)

Hungry and eager for the delicious, black nectar, he tried hastily to get out of bed, but all he managed to do was roll off the side and onto the floor, still wrapped in his prison of blankets. When he succeeded in getting unwrapped out of the tangled mess, he got up, only to slip on them in his effort to run to the kitchen.

Finally getting out of the blankets entirely and standing a good 3 feet away from them, he took off running again in the direction of the pleasant smell of coffee.

When he reached the kitchen he ran up to Alanna and hugged her.

Though he was still a little shocked at finding out that Alanna was his mother, he felt an overwhelming sense of joy…

He could overlook her not telling him sooner, especially because she had a sound reason. And he didn't care that he had essentially only known her for about six months. All he cared about was that she had looked for him, she never gave up on finding him, she was his mother, and she loved him. And he loved her in return.

"Good morning, mummy." He said with a small smile.

"Good morning, Hadrian. How did you sleep?" Alanna asked hugging her son back

"I slept, okay, though I didn't wake up, quite as well." He said with a pout.

Smirking Alanna asked "Could this have anything to do with the two thumps I heard?" Blushing, he gave a tiny nod.

"I see, so it was you that made all of that noise. I'm guessing you fell… twice?" She said with a nonchalant tone.

Blushing harder he 'hmphed', "Yes, well… the blanket was in the way."

"Oh, really? So it's the blanket's fault, is it?" She said still smirking

"YES!" He exclaimed, in a way to defend his already injured pride. He had just lost a fight with a blanket; his ego was a little damaged.

"Ah, I understand. The blankets knocked you off your bed and then came off the floor, wrapped around you and made you fall, again?"

"Ye…n…y-No? I think… They wrapped around me in my sleep."

"Oh, okay then. I'll be sure to check in to make sure there aren't any more midnight attacks, yeah?"

Hadrian snickered and said, "Yes, yes… I'll feel much safer if you do that…" As he was sitting down at the table he asked, "So, may I have coffee!?"

Smiling at her son, she nodded her head and poured him a small cup of coffee and handed it to him…

After they finished breakfast, Alanna and Hadrian made their way to the living room.

As soon as Alanna sat down Hadrian literally jumped on her and started asking a million questions

"…."

"…"

"…"

"STOP!" Alanna nearly shouted. Her eyes were wide from shock and amazement.

_How can someone even think of questions so fast?_ She thought in wonder.

Quickly stopping his barrage of questions, Hadrian waited impatiently for Alanna to gather her bearings.

After a few moments Alanna said "Now, ask your questions… but slowly. I couldn't even speak, let alone give you an answer at the pace you were going. "

Grinning at having subverted his mother's usually calm demeanor, he said slowly "What… are… we?"

Tapping Hadrian gently on the arm, Alanna frowned. "Not that slow, you know exactly what I meant. You were asking 10 questions a minute, how was I to be able to process that, hmm?"

Giggling a little Hadrian nodded. "I wanted to know what you meant when you said who and what you and I are."

"Who we are…? We are a very wealthy and well respected family, but we are also the only two left of our said family."

"What we are…? Well, that is a little difficult to explain, but to sum it all together, we are hybrids."

"Hybrids? What is a hybrid?" Hadrian asked in confusion…

Standing up, taking Hadrian with her considering he was already sitting on her lap, she walked over to a bookcase.

Running her fingers along the books looking for the right one, she finally said "Ah, here we are." She pulled the book out and walked back over to the comfy chair, then sat down with Hadrian once again in her lap.

"This is a book that will tell you all about what we are." She said looking at Hadrian.

Nodding his head in understanding he leaned forward, opened the book and started reading… (He's smart...^^)

***Reading***

** (You can skip it if you want, but it a lot of general information about the Hybrids in my story.)**

Hybrids: All You Need To Know

By: Robin Lindler

fffffffffffff

Hybrids: Introduction to the Species

Description:

Hybrids are a combination of most, if not all, magical creatures.

History:

Hybrids were created through a breeding experiment, by wizards.

The goal of the experiment was to see if traits from creatures could be applied to a wizard, seeing as to how all know wizard/creature half-breeds died upon birth.

After many trial and errors they finally made a break through. The child could only be born if placed into the womb of a woman who was the same species as the father. Mating a veela and wizard… Then the unborn child was magically removed from the womb of the veela and placed into the womb of a witch. The child survived. The experiment was recorded a success.

Encouraged by their success, they delved furthered into their research. The next success was breeding an elf/veela/witch, hybrid.

However their next objective, to breed a hybrid creature with a human, was not as successful.

The first two half-breeds that were used were of a Veela/Elemental Elf half breed and a goblin/nymph half-breed. However, they did not take into account that Nymphs only mated with other magical creatures and there for they could not include a wizard. Deeming the project failed, they decided to terminate the live test subjects.

But before they could be killed they escaped, with their child. The child was the first hybrid and the start of the new species… **(Read more on page on page 4)**

Appearance: 

One can measure how powerful a hybrid is, by the marking (similar to tattoos) that all hybrids have. The Hybrids have these markings to display how powerful they are. The variations in the markings are color, amount of which they cover the body and the design of the markings. The more marking a hybrid has, the more powerful they are. The marking will appear when they reach their majority. Hybrids are extremely attractive, whether it is considered beautiful, or handsome. They have pale skin with a silver glow and green eyes that can change color with bouts of extreme emotions… **(Read more on page 9)**

Abilities/ Powers:

They have some of the unique abilities of the species that they are bred from and they have unique abilities of their own, formed of breeding between hybrids, and thus blending abilities. (Note- The strength of a hybrids ability and the extent of it, is dependent on how magically powerful they are.)

There have also been cases of Hybridians. (Humans that hybrids have gifted with some hybrid powers.) Though not as strong as a born hybrid, they will experience a significant boost in magical powers and perhaps gain some creature traits, be it in a physical aspect or power wise… **(Read more on page 22)**

Weakness: 

A hybrid is said to often deem those close to them as family, be it child, brother, sister, mother, etc. this person would be an Astani, which is a term of endearment. (Ideas for a name would be helpful) In the case of someone being an Astani, the Hybrid will form a bond literal with that person.

The bond is formed between the two person's magical cores (Bonds between actual family and mates are formed between souls.) If this bond is broken, be it willing or forced between the hybrid and Astani it will weaken the Hybrid. They will experience a lack of energy, disorientation, depression, and in some severe cases suicidal thought and/or actions, though it is only temporary, it can take anywhere from 3 days to a month for the hybrid to recuperate, depending on (cut) how powerful the bond was.

It should be noted that it is difficult to use this weakness against them because they are extremely protective of these persons and very kind and caring to them therefore often having the love and affection of said people in return…

Hybrids have heightened sense, this, in some circumstances, can be harmful to them.

The hybrids have enhanced hearing and sharp eyesight, and they are sensitive to smells. Anything that would seem normal or moderate to normal human's senses might be enough to disorient or discombobulate a hybrid. If intense enough it might make it near impossible for the hybrid to focus on anything else, but what is assaulting their sense. This lowers their defenses, making it difficult for them to protect themselves.

Hybrids are sensitive to certain foods and beverages; some can be lethal if fed to an infant or adolescent hybrid. **(Read more on page 34)**

**Strengths:**

A hybrid has accelerated healing rates. They can recover from a life threatening wound within hours and sometimes a day. While also a burden a hybrids heightened senses is also an asset. Hybrids heightened senses make them extremely dangerous predators. They can find people in the most obscure of places. They have startling intuition and are natural legilimens. This helps them with their proficiency in distinguishing lies from truth. (Other strengths will be noted as the story goes along.) **(Read more on page 46)**

**Developments:**

A hybrid is deemed an adult at 14 due to them developing faster mentally. It is on their 14th birthday that they reach their majority. They stop physically developing at 16 years of age. Whether they look their age or, older, varies. There are no known factors that play into the physical development of a hybrid aside from whether they're "dominant or submissive." (Dominant and submissive are loosely applied terms. The pair can switch roles in mating, if they so desire.)

**_(Approximate Physical to Mental Age Chart) _**

**_Birth to one year (average mental development)_**

**_1yr physically is 2 years mentally_**

**_4yrs physically is 7 years mentally.)_**

**_7yrs physically is 12 years mentally_**

**_11yrs physically is 15 years mentally, _**

**_14yrs physically is 18 years mentally._**

**_ (Accelerated mental development typically stops around here and they develop at an average rate.)_**

**(Read more on page 63)**

**Birth/Mortality rate: **

Hybrids are often immortal in the sense that they do not die of old age, however they can die by other means. A hybrid is unable to reproduce until they are 70-100 years old and have a high rate of death before birth, or during labor. If a hybrid survives their birth, the chance of survival are higher than average, however, due to the majority of conceived hybrids dying before, or during birth. Very few hybrids are actually born. This being said, when a Hybrid is born, they are treasured. It is suspected that there are only approximately 153 hybrids in the world. **(Read more on page 82)**

**Affiliation: **

They are considered dark because of their volatile nature when distressed, their affinity for dark magic and arts, and their unique abilities (e.g. combining a banshee's deadly scream and a siren's luring voice, it was recorded that a hybrid with the ability to destroy their enemies minds, and/or cause brain damage hospitalized hundreds, in a fit of rage at having her child taken away. (AN: guess who that is. ^^) **(Read more on page 98)**

** Additional information: **

The ministry fears hybrids. They are devastatingly powerful, yet not within the jurisdiction of the ministry, therefore they have no actual control over them. And therefore in the case they do something deemed unlawful, the ministry could not punish them for said actions in any way.

Hybrids are extremely dangerous when they are put through emotion turmoil due to their inability to control their powers when under such stress.

Hybrids are very gentle and kind to those they care for, though to others, they may seem impassive at times.

Hybrids are very intelligent: above average or higher.

Individual hybrids will have unique abilities. Family might share the same or similar abilities… Most hybrids gain most, if not all, of the abilities of their parents… **(Read more on page 120)**

***End Reading***

Finishing the introduction Hadrian, looked up at his mother with wide eyes…

"This… is real? It's not a joke?" he asked in a soft voice still stunned by what he just read. It just seemed so… unreal, impossible, and unlikely…

"Yes, it's real. It's not a joke by any means." Alanna replied, amused by his shock and dazed expression.

"So, that's… we… we aren't human?"

Shaking her head, she said with an amused smile "No, we are not, little one. In fact we are anything but human."

Thinking on it for a while, he drew his eyebrows together in confusion. "Well, if all of this is true, I can't be a hybrid… I mean, look at me. I'm just a normal, albeit, intelligent little boy. I'm not exceedingly beautiful, or anything of the sort. Sure I've blown things up when I'm upset, but maybe I'm like… like one of those wizards, or something, ya know? " Doubt and a hint of sadness colored his tone.

Wrapping her arms around her son in a comforting manner she shushed him. "Of course you are a hybrid, Hadrian. You are my son and I am a hybrid, your father was a hybrid. It is illogical to assume that you are not a hybrid."

A scowl appeared on her face "But there is a reason that you seem slightly less extraordinary than a hybrid in most cases would."

Looking at her questioningly, he waited for her to continue.

"From what I can tell you have had a complex glamour placed on you to conceal most of your physical appearance and your magic has been bound to the extent that you are less powerful than the average witch or wizard. However you still have some hybrid characteristic, like your eyes, your most basic of personality traits, your maturity, and it's impossible to bind a hybrids natural abilities. Like your ability to talk to animals. You used to talk to your pet nundu all the time when you were a child." She smiled at the memory.

After taking a moment to comprehend what his mother had told him, he exclaimed "Why!?" bringing Alanna back to the present. "Why would I have…" he drifted off into thought for a moment "…was it the minister? The one that you were telling me about last night… was he the one who did it?"

"Yes, I believe so." Alanna said, nodding.

"Is there any way to remove these glamours and blocks?" He asked. "I need to see it with my own eyes, that I am a hybrid, I'm not sure I could believe it otherwise."

Sighing, Alanna nodded again.

"Yes, there is a way, but it is exceedingly painful and… and dangerous, fatal even.… Are you sure, you want to go through that, to take that chance? " She asked cautiously.

Inside, Alanna was conflicted; she hoped her son would say yes. She loved him and would always accept him no matter what and she didn't want him to suffer. But she also wanted to see what her son really looked like. She wanted her son to be able to live his life like any other hybrid, to feel his power in its entirety. She wanted her son back to being the way he was when he was taken from her. And while she wanted all of that, she also wanted him to say no, the very thought that he could die seized her heart in an iron grasp and made it impossible for her to breath. She had just found her son, she couldn't lose him and she didn't think she would survive having her son taken away from her second time, especially with it being permanent.

Taking a deep breath Hadrian steeled himself "Yes, I want to. I want to know if this is all true, I want confirmation and if what you say is true, I don't want to continue living a false existence. "

* * *

AN: Hi, Hi. Kay, so... Thank you all for reading. ^^ Please read and review. ^^


	6. The Ritual

AN: If you don't know this by now... I want to say I have an amazing beta. Thank you, Dearly. It means much to me.

Much love to all my readers. New chapter, some edits made. Enjoy! ^^

If ya wanna review, you can. If you don't want to review you should, and if you can't review try harder.

Warning: Slash

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I never shall... I don't think anyone wants me to. I'd corrupted a perfectly good book series.**

(my comments)

_Thinking_

Regular speech

**A Hybrids Fate**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Ritual

Hadrian was engrossed in his thoughts. Today was the day that he was to get the blocks, and 'glamours,' removed. He was going to find out if he was a hybrid.

Supposedly, if things were as Alanna had originally believed, they would have to simply break the 'glamours' to reveal his suppressed hybrid characteristics. However, that wasn't the case.

Really funny story… it wasn't even a glamour at all.

No, see, apparently it was a spell that biologically (don't think too much into it, some of this I'm making as I go, okay? -_-) altered him to that which the caster desired. And it was, for all intents and purposes, a permanent change.

That is… unless one underwent a specific ritual; a purification ritual to be exact. The purpose of the ritual was to purge anything that was foreign, unnatural, or alien from one's person. (I.e. remove the blocks, barriers and the spell.)

So basically, rather than simply breaking a glamour, end of story, less pain for him, all that the spell had affected would literally be eradicated and replaced, until he was completely returned to his implied natural form.

The night before, Alanna had explained to him the general process of the ritual and what he would go through.

She had said that it would be excruciatingly painful and that there was a high chance that he might die. And that frightened him, but he wanted to do this. If what Alanna said was true and he was a hybrid, he wanted to do it.

Removing artificial magical blocks was, more often than not, fatal, but because her son was a hybrid… that made the chances of him surviving the process drastically decrease and to make it worse the blocks had been on him for an exceedingly long period of time.

The only factor that played in her son's favor was that he had yet to come into his majority, but that was of little condolence considering that the spell that the moronic minister had used on her son, meant that the process would have another component and it was probably the worst. Because of the spells Hadrian would not only suffer from his own magic affecting him, but the removal of the spells alterations.

Artificial magical blocks prevents the body from developing to accommodate the entirety of its magic. Without the necessary requirements for the magical being's body to attune to the magic, it is unable to withstand the strain that magic places on an inapt body. In conjunction with the lack of the appropriate development, the magic is produced as it would be ordinarily and being unable to flow without restrictions and balance itself throughout the body, it will concentrate, making it more potent and unstable.

After the blocks collapse a torrent of the concentrated essence will flood the body; supersaturating the blood, permeating organs, and suffusing with muscles and bones.

The muscles will contract, contorting the body. Then the vital organs will start to malfunction. And finally, the body will cease functioning all together…

In one of the empty rooms Alanna had in her house, Hadrian sat on the floor in the middle of the room, while Alanna stood off to the side.

She had already set up a silencing barrier and was now preparing herself mentally, emotionally, and physically for the ritual, but she was having a difficult time calming down.

The fact that she even had to do this ritual infuriated her. Her son should never have had these damn blocks placed on him in the first place. The minster was a fool to even consider placing restraints on a hybrid and most certainly a moron for really doing it.

But that was then, and this was now… taking a deep breath Alanna pushed aside all of her fears. She needed to concentrate and she couldn't make any mistakes. In a calm voice she asked, "Are you ready?"

Hadrian looked up, fear and anxiety reflected in his eyes. He wanted to say no, he wanted more time, but his time was up. It was now or never.

Giving a hesitant nod in answer, he said for what might be the last time "I love you, mummy."

Her hard expression softened slightly for a moment and she gave him a small reassuring smile, before returning to her former countenance.

"Then let's begin."

Taking a few steps back until she was against the wall, Alanna began chanting…

Standing up when Alanna started the ritual, Hadrian closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an effort to calm down, he didn't know what 'exactly' to expect, but he knew it wouldn't be pleasant. Then suddenly there was an audible snap that range through the room, he jolted and his eyes snapped open.

He had felt the binds break, but it wasn't particularly painful, though not really comfortable either. Until he felt a wave or energy none to gently course through him and then, without warning, he collapsed to the ground, his small frame shivering and convulsing on the floor. _What... what's happening to me?... it... it hurts... burns... it's burning me... make it stop... MAKE IT STOP!_ He cried out in his mind being unable to verbalize his desperate demand through his screams of pain.

Tears fell from Hadrian's eyes; he felt as if his blood had been converted to molten lava and it seared through his veins bleeding out into the rest of his body sending wave after torturous wave of excruciating pain to surge through him. It didn't seem to have a beginning, nor an end, it was simply everywhere.

Hadrian, in his desperation to alleviate his pain, clawed at his arms and torso in an effort to release the deliquescent fire from his body, his nails leaving angry red lines in the wake of his vicious attacks.

His muscles began spasm then contracted, restricting his movement.

A cry of frustration blended in with his screams of pain, at not having any control over his body.

With his only warning a stab of pain in his abdomen he began to vomit crimson blood. Tears poured from his pain darkened eyes at being unable to scream, the only sound in the room, was his heaving.

His skin began to turn a scorching red and the acrid smell of burning flesh permeated the air,

Alanna wrinkled her nose, but looked at her son with a concerned look in her eyes. He wasn't on fire so she didn't understa-...

Seeing the red blisters cover his skin, she watched in horror as the once pale flesh slid off, exposing the raw, sensitive flesh of his muscles, and as his blood pooled around his semi-prone form.

He was unable to move, but he whimpered weakly and looked at Alanna out of the corner of his eye. Tears ran down his raw flesh, but he barely noticed the stinging sensation with it being overshadowed by the vast amount of pain he was already experiencing.

He wanted it to end. He didn't care how… he just wanted this soul consuming, demoralizing agony to stop. Looking at Alanna he pleaded, with his eyes, for her to make it stop, to once again be his angel and save him, to free him of this suffering.

"Pl...ple...ease" he managed to rasp out, despite the enormous amount of pain it cause him…

Seeing his distress, Alanna started to take a step forward, wanting so much to help her son, to comfort him, but she stopped herself from moving any closer. She knew she couldn't help him, if she did something that affected the process, then this, all of it, would have been for nothing and so with pain filled, mournful eyes she looked away.

Hadrian had seen the pain in her eyes; he had seen her move forward. She wanted to help him, but for some reason she didn't. Even knowing that she was there, he felt alone and a deep hopelessness filled him…. This was the end, the painful end and his angel couldn't save him this time.

The acrid smell intensified, the now visible muscles darkened until they were a charred black, before crumbling into ash. And all at once his screaming stopped….

His limbs laid limp, his heart silent, and his organs still… it was over; the purification ritual was complete.

Alanna looked still form and dread filled her entire being and her heart froze in her chest… All that she had feared was coming to be: She was losing her son to deaths hands, and this time she wasn't going to get him back. He would be out of her reach entirely.

Taking steps forward until she reached her sons corpse, she fell to her knees with tears streaming down her soft cheeks. She didn't care that blood saturated her pants. She didn't care that it covered her hands. All she knew was that her beautiful child was dead and it felt like her fault.

Looking down at her son for a few minutes, or hours, she didn't know, all she knew was that the most precious person in the world to her was being taken away from her, for a second and final time. She leaned down to pick him up when suddenly she heard. "Bu-bum… bu-bum… ... bu-bum…..."

With wide eyes she looked down and saw that her sons heart was beating again, granted slowly.

She also noticed that his muscles were starting to regrow, this time, stronger, yet just as small. His organs which had been saturated by magic began to function again, better than before. Everything that regrew was stronger and more efficient.

After everything from deep to superficial had been restored, healed, and optimized, his skin began to grow back… quickly… covering, his face and both of his arms in a matter a minutes, then his legs, and so followed the rest of the body and then…. Hadrian took a gasping breath showing life had returned to his body.

Unable to contain her joy, relief, and elation she pulled Hadrian into a tight, but gentle embrace, mindful that he was likely sore, and just held him close to her, comforted by the warmth that return to his body, it was confirmation that he was really alive.

It had been difficult for her to watch and even more difficult for her to not give into her desire to help her son when he looked at her with tear filled, pleading eye. She felt useless, as all she could do was stand to the side as a silent observer and it shattered her heart.

To her, in those moments, she was no more than a pathetic excuse for a mother because she couldn't do anything for her son when he needed her the most. And when it was over and she looked at what appeared to be the corpse of her son she felt a profound, acute self-loathing. She, not only, had allowed her son to go through that, but she wanted it, and she didn't help him. Though the feelings still lingered slightly they were overpowered by her happiness that her son was alive and going to be okay.

* * *

(AN: A more detailed description of Hadrian's changes will be given in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed.)


	7. Wanna be a character?

Do you want to be a character?

Originally, this was going to be a guessing game, but I've decided to just allowyou the option of being a character if you want. (We would have to discuss what the character will be, personality, and what you want it to look like, but I'm very open minded.)

This allows you, if you want it, a voice in my story... some area's you might have script, like say if what you say may influence the story in a way I don't want it to. Otherwise you can say what you want. Hell, you can create conversation with other OC characters if you want.

This will also be helpful to me because then I will have more original characters. You will be given credit for your character at the beginning and end of whatever chapter you first appear in.

Have fun!

-Love Wolfy. ^^


	8. New Appearances and Going Home

******Not beta'd. Hope you enjoy it anyway.****  
**

******I know this chapter isn't the best, but I hope you will allow me a chance to redeem myself with chapter 8.**

**AN: I will have a dominant version of Hadrian. Will he be dominant at some point in this version? I've yet to decide, but… if you read on you will find out when I do. Now, my beautiful/handsome, amazing readers, we move on to other matters; an explanation about familiars will come up in my 8th chapter. ^^ **

******Making edits... (since this hasn't been beta'd I, myself, am going through it, I hope you don't mind to terribly.)**

******I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review. ********I love you all and can't wait to hear what you have to say. ^^**

******Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, I don't want to because I couldn't. Half of it would get lost, the other half, deleted by accident, it just wouldn't come full circle. So... it's for (sniffle)... for the b-best. (sniffle)(sniffle)**

normal speech

_thinking_

**A Hybrid's Fate**

* * *

**Chapter 7: New Appearances and Going Home**

Harry awoke with a groan; he felt like he had been hit by a bus and then ran over by it twice, which probably would have been better considering what he went through.

Trying to sit up he immediately let out a moan of pain and tears formed in his eyes as pain shot through him, mercilessly and with a vengeance he thought had already been carried out…

Determined not to be defeated he then tried a different method to get up, which involved rolling over onto his side, but his efforts were futile and no more successful, as it only caused him more pain than his first try.

With a gasp of pain he relaxed his body forthwith, allowing it to return to its former position.

Not wanting to engage the muscle involved in screaming or crying. He sighed softly to express his frustration at his pain, resigning himself to just lie on the bed for an indefinite length of time.

Staring up at the ceiling, he took a moment to recall the ritual.

It was... it was indescribable; no words in the world could truly convey the agonizing experience. And not only was it physically disabling, but mentally... his was sure psyche _nearly crumbled _from it all, but while that didn't happen he was sure he didn't come out completely unscathed.

Sighing he closed his eyes, and dosed off a little, having nothing better to do, as he waited for waited for Alanna, who was sure to come at some point…she had to…he hoped she had to.

Not long after he fallen asleep, he woke up when he heard the door open, and looked out of the corner of his eye to see Alanna enter his room.

Coming into his room, Alanna smiled when she saw that he was awake "Oh, you're awake! I've been so worried… You been a sleep for a week, you know? So how are you feeling? Are you okay?" She asked as she walked over to him to sit on the bed.

Wincing as the bed dipped, he shook his head, a little, and said quietly "No"

Alanna frowned "Here, drink these." she said, pulling out a glass phials and put it to his mouth.

"It doesn't taste all that great, but it will help with your pain and will help you relax and only takes a few minutes to work."

Nodding immediately, the promise that he would be out of pain being at the forefront of his mind, Hadrian opened his mouth slightly and let the liquid be poured into his mouth, but soon as his tongue came into contact with the liquid he almost gagged and struggled not to spit it out. It was the foulest thing he had ever tasted.

_What Was That!? WHY WOULD YOU GIVE ME THAT!_ He screamed in his head and tried his best to convey it through an odd sort of wide eyed glare.

For more than a second he questioned his decision to take… that… that… torture that was veiled by sweet promises. But reluctantly brushed aside said thoughts. All things came at a price and if that…_stuff_ could take away his pain, it was worth it.

When the liquid was finally all gone he sighed in relief, which was short lived when the after taste made its presence know, maybe he had the right idea before. Maybe he shouldn't have taken it. I mean, really, what could work so well that he should voluntarily allow his taste buds to suffer so… but again his doubts were washed away as he felt the pain gradually begin to fade.

Lying back waiting for the 'medicine' that Alanna had given him to take full effect he closed his eyes and willingly slipped away into his night dwelling world of fantasy and fear.

- D-

Opening his eyes he blinked, unable to do much more, due to his grogginess. Everything seemed ten times bigger.

Sitting up off of his soft, warm, and fluffy pillow, he looked around sleepily…

"What's going on? Why are things so big?" He asked out lout, but his voice was different and the words were slurred and gurgled. His eyes shot wide open, and his quickly covered his mouth. _What the hell was that!? _He thought in surprise, now completely cognizant. This was really starting to unnerve him… he had never sounded like that after waking up, I mean sure his voice would sound a little hoarse and slurred, but this was different, it was like he couldn't talk correctly, not that he was too tired to….

With the intention confirming or disproving his change in voice and speech, he pulled his hands away from his mouth and nearly had a panic attack when he saw them.… they were so tiny!

"What's happening to me!?" He cried out while still looking at his hands.

Reluctantly he looked away from his hands and with a of sense of trepidation, looked down at himself, needing to know the full extent of his sudden, then broke down in tears. He was… a baby! HE WAS A BABY!

This was too much, he couldn't handle this, crying even harder and his fear, stress, confusion, and every other emotion one might feel in such a situation seemed to increase, his crying slowly eased into soft sniffling, when he was picked up and rocked gently while a melodic voice cooed and asked what was wrong.

Gripping at the shirt of the person that was holding him, he sat back in her arms and looked up to and saw a beautiful woman, looking down at him with beautiful green eyes that shone with worry and confusion.

His soft sniffles and whimpers stopping he brought one of his tiny hands up to rest of her cheek, wanting to comfort the woman who held him.

"I s'kay, moomoo (I got this from my aunt, she calls grandma moomoo. I love it, but my mother won't let me call her it. :'), jus' ba'ream" he slurred out.

_Bad dream? This whole situation is a bad dream and what's a freaking moomoo_? He questioned in his head, before he was brought back to focus when 'moomoo' kissed his forehead and brought him back into a close embrace… "I'm sorry, little one… here, you can sleep with me, wake up Zada (z-A-d-ah) and we will go to my room." She said as she set him on the ground.

Nodding, even though he was confused as to who Zada was he looked around… the only sleeping thing to wake in the room was his pillow, a fluffy cat like creature, so… hoping that it was Zada, he walked over to the baby creature and rubbed it's fluffy ears to wake it up, stopping when it opened its eyes and yawned.

After he had woken Zada he Alanna had picked him and his pillow up and carried them both to her room, tucking them under the covers first then getting in the bed herself, and comforted by the warmth he quickly fell back to sleep to the even rhythm of the woman's heartbeat.

-D-

Waking up for a second time, Hadrian blinked... _it was all a dream? _He thought in both relief and some sadness. Relief because… looking down at his hands… he wasn't a baby anymore, plus for him, but sadness because his 'moomoo' was just a dream.

Sighing, without even thinking about it his former pain he started to sit up, but tensed as he recalled what had happened the last time he tried to move… however it was too his relief that he was able to note a lack of pain accompanying the movement, but he was also shocked.

Recalling the 'medicine' that Alanna had given him, he shook his head in wonder "wow, that worked a lot better, than I expected" he mumbled to himself.

Sure, he trusted that it would ease his pain to some degree, but he never imagined it would, or even could, completely eliminate it. It was beyond what he thought was possible, but then again, a lot of things that were happening or coming to light as of late, he wouldn't have thought possible before he met Alanna.

That all aside a more pressing matter a hand was… _where is mummy?_ Getting out of bed with said thought in mind, he made his way out of his room in search of his mother.

Noticing it was still night outside, his first thought was that she was in bed, and so he made his way to her room.

Quietly opening her door, he was met with the sight of his mummy asleep in her bed. Looking at the clock that was beside her bed he saw that it was only 1am.

"Hadrian, luv? Is everything okay?"

Jumping when he heard his name called he looked in the directing his name came from and saw that his mother had woken up when he opened the door and entered his room

In answer to her question he nodded and said "yes, I just woke up and I can't go back to sleep so I went to find you and I found you and so now I'm here, and I'm sorry for waking you up and…" He continued his nervous babbling until Alanna finally stopped him.

"Hadrian, luv, it is okay, you can come to me whenever you'd like. Now, come on…" she lifted her blanket in a gesture for him to get in "…it's still very early and perhaps you get a little bit more sleep.

Quickly making his way over to the bed he, with a bit of effort, managed to get onto the bed, then he slipped under the opened covers and cuddled into his mother's arms. Relaxing in the comfortable, warm embrace, he was lulled back to sleep, again.

Alanna had woken up the moment Hadrian had open the door. Turning to face the door, she waited for him to say something, but when he just stood there for a while, she asked "Hadrian, luv, is everything okay?"

She couldn't help but smile when he jumped. She had listened to him babble for a little while before cutting him off, figuring that there conversation was getting off track.

So she alleviated his nervousness and let him get in bed with her.

Smiling softly down at her son wrapped in her arms, happy to have her son so close to her more, she too fell back asleep, more content than before.

When Alanna woke up in the morning from the sun shining through the window, she felt a smile tug at her lips when she felt the small form of her little one in her arms and pulled him closer to her and leaned down to kiss his forehead. She couldn't help the sense of contentment that and peace that coursed through her at having her son so close to her and the delight at the revelation that he was comfortable enough to sleep in bed with her.

A lot of it head to do with his ritual restoring him to his natural form. The ritual itself directly affected his magic, appearance, and anything else that the spell directly influenced…however, indirectly, because the spell affected his magic and traits, it weakened bonds.

For bonds, out of all the bonds a hybrid could have a mother's and child's bond was quite possibly the strongest... However, part of the reason it is the strongest bond was due to nurture, for the majority of his life she didn't have him and that is why she didn't know how the relationship would change.

But she could feel how powerful and strong the bond between them was and it brought tears to her eyes, as far as she knew things between them could only go forward from here and it would take much time either. At the rate the strength of the bond was increasing, she doubted it would take more than a week or two for the bond to be completed, the only thing after that would be learning more about each other…

Looking at her son, Alanna took in the changes in his appearance. He was strikingly beautiful. Actually, he looked a lot like her when she didn't have her appearance concealed by a ring that had a crystal that had absorbed the power of a 300 year old kitsune.

From the moment she set foot in the mundane world to find her son, having heard rumors about a magical child being placed with a muggle family.

Deciding to go to the mundane world after doing more research finding out where, who, and when. Alanna knew that she could not go without something to hide her appearance, because she was sure sharp teeth and nails, didn't go over well in the mundane world.

After a few more moments of relaxing Alanna decided it was time to get out of bed. Sitting up, she gently shook her son to wake him up.

"Huh? Wha-?" he mumbled out and looked around blearily, trying to figure out what had woken him up.

His eyes finally landed on Alanna, who looked like she was on the verge of either grinning or awing.

"Did you sleep well, little one?" she asked in with a smile on her face, as she ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Hmm, yes…" He said as he yawned. "Your bed is really comfy and you're warm."

Looking down at her son with a soft smile she said "You can sleep in my bed anytime you would like, sweetie…though, right now we need to get up"

"What time is it?" Hadrian asked, a little more a wake than before.

"It's time to get up…" she said with a grin.

"Oh, yes, that's helpful" he replied trying to look around Alanna to see the clock.

Seeing (9:12) shown on the clock… he nodded his assent and stretched.

"'m hungry, can we get something to eat?" he said when he felt his stomach growl looking at Alanna with unnecessary puppy dog eyes.

With a laugh, she nodded and walked in the direction of the kitchen. "Yes, that was the first thing on my list of things to do today, that being followed by bath time, then packing.

"Packing?" he asked in confusion

"Yes, we are going back to 'our' world today."

Turning his head to look at her faster than should be possible he looked at her with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape… "Really!?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, yes, really" Alanna replied, amusement coloring her tone. "Now, what would you like to eat, sweetie?"

After he had finished eating, they made their way to the bathroom so that Hadrian could take his bath, it had been a while since he had one…

After Alanna ran the water, Hadrian took off his overly large, but super comfortable, sleeping shirt and got in while Alanna grabbed a sponge, body wash, shampoo and conditioner.

After Hadrian finished his bath, Alanna helped Hadrian out of the tub and dry off, then wrapped a fluffy towel around him and sat him in front of a full body mirror to brush his hair that now went to his waist.

_I think I might need a haircut soon. _He thought seeing how long his hair was, plus it was heavy.

While Alanna was brushing his hair, he took the opportunity to look at himself in the mirror. Alanna had told him that he would look quite different, but he couldn't deny the shock he felt at actually seeing said changes. He looked almost like an entirely different person!

Green, silver, and white highlighted his wavy raven hair. He had alabaster skin with a faint silver glow. His nose was small and the bridge of his nose was straight. He had high cheek bones, and a soft angled chin, and his ears were a little pointed. His almond-shaped eyes were slightly larger, almost doe like. His irises looked like malachite with silver veins that branched off from a line of silver that outlined slit pupils and he had silvery blue lips, Cupid's bow-shaped lips. Pulling back his lips, he saw that his teeth looked like milky quartz and his canines were sharper.

As a whole he was beautiful, but he was young so he didn't know if that would change or not, either way he didn't really care.

In addition to physical changes he felt different, too.

His magic felt different, instead of simply feeling his magic he felt now as if he were magic. It was strange… it was different... but it was nice. It felt natural, not like a power boost, but he was whole. Yes, that was it he felt whole. He thought he felt whole before, but this was on an entirely different level.

Other changes, he felt balanced, so to speak. He didn't feel physical stronger, but nor did he feel as fragile as before. His senses were better, almost overwhelming now that he was focusing on them, but they made him feel comfortable and safe.

All of the changes would take some time to get used to, but they weren't bad, in fact, he kind of liked some of them, though the sharp nails were a little strange.

Having finished taking in all of his changes he looked at his mother to see what features they shared, when he noticed something seemed…off. They looked nothing alike; in fact, the only features they shared were pale skin with a silver glow, his more prominent than Alanna, the green eyes, and black hair. Other than that, absolutely nothing, unless you wanted to count that they both had noses, eyes, ears, and a mouth.

Alanna watched as Hadrian took in all his changes, watching his facial expressions as he took in his new/old/normal/natural appearance, then when he finished he looked at her then himself in the mirror repeatedly, with a confused look on his face.

Alanna smiled "Is something the matter, my love?"

Pouting, he nodded... "Yes! You and I don't look anything a like, aside from the black hair and green eyes, but black hair is relatively common, and you said that all hybrids have green eyes. Which I'm assuming I am..." he trailed off for a moment and looked at her for confirmation. Upon receive a nod, he picked up where left off "... but other that, I don't see any resemblance... why is that?"

Alanna nodded, understanding his confusion and said "The reason why you cannot currently see the resemblance is because this is a disguise of sorts" She explained.

Seeing the pout return to her son's face, she laughed... his lack of satisfaction with the explanation was obvious and rather adorable if she did say so herself.

"I'll show you." She said, pulling off the ring on her finger.

As soon as Alanna took of the ring she looked completely different... and it wasn't like she gradually changed or like something fell off of her.

No, it was like the Alanna he had seen before was never there. And in the former Alanna's place stood a woman with Pitch black hair to her hips, a curvy body and perhaps an inch or two taller... She had the same complexion, a slightly brighter silver glow. Her hair went to the middle of her back, having violet and silver highlights flawlessly blended in and her eyes were similar in shape and color to his own, but there were 3 rings of silver around her pupil instead of it branching, her nails were longer and sharper, her nose was the same and her lips were similar to before the only difference being that her were a silvery, faded violet color and he assumed their teeth were the same.

As Hadrian took in his mother's appearance he saw something dark curl around his mother hand. Looking at the delicate lines that traveled from the middle of her hand, up sleeve, seeing similar markings poking out around the top of her shoulder, he took her hand in his two smaller ones, pushing up the loose sleeve to her elbow, to investigate further the markings that decorated his mother's skin...

Looking at the markings he saw beautiful, captivating design of obsidian vines, argent leaves with black veins and violet autumn crocus that elegantly progressed up her arms from her hands and wrist.

The delicate vines fused together fluidly to transition into smoky black branches as they reached her shoulders, separating again into three larger vines that all intertwined to form the shape of a trunk in the middle of her back.

At the base of the 'trunk' was a large blue and violet autumn crocus with fire topaz littering its large petals like dew the, and from the autumn crocus, on each side, a trail of dark steel leaves with black vanes, danced across her skin as if they were carried by a breeze to her anterior torso. Deciding to come back to that later he continued on…

The obsidian 'roots' of the 'tree' branched and then curved, wrapped and twister their way down her legs in a random, yet stunning fashion and they decorating the vines like jet berries were transparent, blue moonstones. Fusing into four think vines they formed an anklet with small autumn crocus around her ankle.

After having finished with the back he went back to the silver leaves and followed them to her stomach, they formed a circle around her navel, which had a navel ring with an autumn crocus dangling from it. And floating down her stomach were white and purple oleander petals falling from six oleander above her breast, and trailing down her stomach were silver, indigo, and violet veins ending when they reached the leaves. Below the leaves, was what looked to be writing…

"What does this mean?" he asked absent-mindedly as he gently ran his hands across the other markings and continued to admire them in awe; he hoped his marking look like this.

"It mean, The Deceitful Beauty of Deadly Flowers "

"Oooh, cool!" he said airily!

After he had taken in his mother's new appearance he looked in the mirror and once again to see how they looked alike comparisons.

And his eyes widened more than they had when he was looking at Alanna's marking... _we look so much alike_

They had the same facial structure, similar features…

Grinning like a loon he turned around quickly and with relieved laughter and tears of happiness slipping from his eyes he jumped onto her unprepared form giving her a tight hug. It had all finally come full circle, he was a hybrid, she was his mother, and they were going to be a family again...

Wrapping her arms around her son

After a few minutes of the embrace, Hadrian let go and took a step back, his smile still stretched across his face.

Summoning her clothes back onto her person, and laughing at the wide-eyed response she got from Hadrian, she then exclaimed happily "Now it's time us to pack..."

Hadrian looked at her strangely then groaned... "Ugh, packing..."

"Why so down, little one?" Alanna said, toying with him.

Looking at her with a sardonic expression he said "Why aren't you? We have to pack this WHOLE house." making a big gesture with his arms as he said whole. "This is not something to be cheerful about"

"Hmm, it is when you can do this..." she first waved her hand in front of her and suddenly there appeared a suitcase. Then again in the direction of the main part of the bathroom and to his amazement everything was packed into the small, in comparison to everything it was holding, average sized suitcase.

He looked at her with a blank expression and nodded agreeing,

"Yes, yes, that does make it easier" he said before skipping away.

After they, meaning Alanna, had finished packing everything. They, meaning Alanna, shrunk the bags and put them in a pocket.

Bending down and picking up her son she said with a happy smile "Hold on tight, it's going to be an... interesting trip."

* * *

** Read review, hope you enjoyed, I'll give you a cookie, I promise, any kind you want. Or, orrr... I'll give you a cupcake, well... my mother will.**

**So, this is like the end of my 'intro'. A really long intro, but an intro nonetheless. I've said it before and I'll say it again, this is the first story that I have ever written. I'm hoping that my writing gets better as I continue this story, but If you have any pointers I would appreciate the help.**


End file.
